Known in the art is an apparatus for vacuum conveyance of hens (U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,634), comprising a receiving pipeline connected to an elevator pipe, a vacuum source and a discharge pipe having vacuum valves.
The employment of this apparatus makes it possible to carry out conveyances of poultry along pipes during discharge from a poultry house.
However, this apparatus does not make it possible to carry out aerosol treatment of poultry with veterinary medicines. The aerosol treatment is carried out in an individual chamber having an aerosol generator. When such an apparatus is used, consumption of veterinary medicines is rather high, and the treatment takes a long time.
Known in the art is an apparatus for vacuum conveyance of live hens (SU, A, No. 1055712), comprising a receiving pipeline connected to an elevator pipe having openings for communication with a vacuum source having vacuum and pressure pipes and with a discharge pipe having vacuum valves.
This apparatus does not make it possible to carry out aerosol treatment of poultry. The aerosol treatment is carried out in an individual apparatus in the form of a chamber of 40 to 60 m.sup.3 capacity. Crates containing chicks are placed along walls in a staggered pattern, and an aerosol generator is placed at the center, at a height of 1.5 m above the floor level, the aerosol being sprayed during 25 to 30 minutes with a 25-30-minute cure in the aerosol. The chamber is then ventilated, and the crates containing poultry are removed.
When this apparatus is used, a substantial quantity of veterinary medicines is deposited on the floor and walls of the chamber, on the crates containing the poultry and is also removed from the chamber during its ventilation. In addition, it takes much time to treat the poultry in such an apparatus.